How did everything got like this?
by justatraveler
Summary: AU. Sasuke walked down the white corridor. Everything in there looked too bright, it was even scary. He let a deep sigh out. 'How did everything come to that point', it was what all he thought about.


How did everything got like this?

Sasuke walked down the white corridor. Everything in there looked too bright, it was even scary. He let a deep sigh out. How did everything come to that point, it was what all he thought about.

When he finally reached the door he was looking for, he stopped dead on his track. He wasn´t sure if he could go on with that. But he had too. Akihiko depended on him.

He sighed again and opened the door. Naruto was sitting down by the window, looking at the front lawn. She was wearing a white nightgown, and it came to Sasuke´s mind that she was dressed like that to match the place decoration. Her hands were placed on her laps facing upwards.

The room was very small, it was composed by a bed, a chair, in which Naruto was sitting on and nothing else. And everything was white. The exception was some drawings, clearly made by kids that were hanging on the wall.

-Naru, love?

He got no answer from her. She kept there, watching the garden.

-It´s me, Sasuke. Came to see how you were doing.

She didn´t even seem to realize he was there.

-So, I guess you are ok? – he gave up on trying to get an answer out of her, so he just kept talking. – Aki-chan says he misses you and he asked me to give you this.

Sasuke got a piece of paper out of his back pocket of his jeans and put it in her hands. She didn´t move to try to see it. He sighed once more, got back the paper, unfolded it and showed it to her.

-He says it´s the three of us, all happy, like a real family supposed to be. – he smiled timidly. It was a drawing, of three people holding hands. A black haired guy, a blond gal and a little child, in the middle. – He misses you. I miss you.

Still no reply. He sat on the bed, and tears came running down his face. Still, she sat there, emotionless.

-Kakashi e Shika sent you their love. They say they miss you too. Speaking about them, they are both going to be parents, you know. Sakura and Temari got pregnant at the same time. The doctors even say that their babies are supposed to come around in the same day. – he grinned.

-What about Sai? – Naruto finally asked.

-Hm... Sai, he´s alright, I guess.

-Don´t lie.

-Well, what do you want me to say? That he´s living crap? That´s his been miserable for the past 5 years?

-It´s been that long already?

-Yeah, it has.

-No word from her?

-No, not even a single one.

Both of them kept quiet. Naruto remained in her position, but Sasuke got up and started pacing in the little space he had.

-Do you know when you´ll be able to leave? – Sasuke asked.

-No.

They heard a knock on the door and almost immediately a nurse came in.

-Uchiha-san, it is time for your medicine.

Naruto nodded and Sasuke stepped out of the way to let the nurse do her job. He took the small interruption to walk outside the room, and there, in the hallway, he found his wife´s doctor.

-Tsunade-sama, has there been any improvement in Naru´s health?

-I´m afraid not, Uchiha-san. She sometimes has very lucid moments, but after a short time she goes back to her cocoon.

-She´s still asking for Sai.

-Oh. I did not know about it, Uchiha-san. Later, today, when I talk to her, I´ll go through that matter with her. Don´t worry sir.

-Hn.

Sasuke waited for the nurse to leave the room and got back in, to find a slightly happier Naruto sitting by her bed.

-Hey Sasuke! How are you doing, love?

-Hi Naru, I´m great, what about you? – he said, kissing her tenderly on her lips, pretending that he was not there 5 minutes ago.

-Great too. – she giggled. – I miss you and Aki-chan. When are you bringing him to see me? No! Even better! When will I be able to leave this colourless place and go back home to see my boy?

He sighed, lie to her was the worst thing he could do, but there was no other way, and besides, she wouldn´t remember it anyway.

-I guess soon, babe.

-Great! Can´t wait to leave! – she smiled widely. She got up, and went to where Sasuke was standing. She wrapped her arms in his neck and pecked him on his lips. – I love you, Sasukins.

-I love you too, Naru. – he said embracing her waist and resting his forehead in her forehead.

-x- -x- -x—

-Hello, Naruto, how are you this evening? – the doctor asked as he entered her room later that day.

-Great, Tsunade-baba. Sasuke´s been here today. Did ya know that?

-Yes, I do. We had a little chat before I came in. Naru, do you remember why you are here, right?

-Of course I do.

-Then, please, tell me.

She snorted, rolled her eyes and answered:

-Because after I gave birth to Akihiko I got a bit depressed and Sasuke thought it would be better for me to stay here for a while, whilst I got better.

-And do you remember about Sai?

-Yeah. – she mumbled. – Sai died in a car accident when he was coming to visit me.

-You know that is not what happened.

She snorted again. She didn´t feel like talking about it.

-Ok, is just better to picture it that way, it´s less dramatic. Sai freaking died after bloody Ino stabbed him in his heart, because the bitch thought me and him were having an affair.

-And you do know that´s is not good neither for you nor Sasuke that you create all these stories about your life, right?

Naru sighed, she was feeling rather tired, and she knew she was in one of the good days, where she could actually remember everything that happened and everything that her twisted mind made up, so she didn´t want to be tired and risk to forget everything again.

-I know it, I just can´t really control myself when I´m creating those stories. I´m in get into this weird mood where I feel like everything is real. But it always start at the same spot, when Ino overheard me and Sai talking about he proposing to her and she thinking he´s actually proposing to me. And don´t want to think about it or fantasise about it, but I can´t really control my mind.

Tsunade listened to her every word. She´s never been more lucid in all the time she´s been in the asylum. She was getting better, but at the same time she was getting worst. The episodes in which she would start fantasising were getting worst and more vivid for her every day. She was starting to truly believe in them. Truly believe she was married to Sai and that they shared a life together.

-I´m really sorry to tell you that Naruto, but I don´t think you are ever leaving this place.

-Neither do I Tsunade-baba, neither do I.

Fin.

* * *

**AN**: I actually wrote it for another fandom I used to love, but I liked it more like this. So, It's AU. And Female Naruto. Normally I wouldn't gender bender Naruto (cos I really love him as a guy), but I do love NaruSasuNaru, and MPreg gives me the creeps to write. SO, that's it. Hope you enjoyed. Any criticism is appreciated so I can grow up as a writer.


End file.
